This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to processing element host management in a stream computing environment. The amount of stream computing data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. Management of stream computing environments may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As stream computing data needing to be managed increases, the need for efficient processing element management in a stream computing environment may increase.